An impossible reunion 2: Untruthfull revenge
by Water-star
Summary: Everyone, including the P.S.F.P.U.S.A. had thought that Cindy died when she was 18 but now she's back as an R.L.F.A. assassin and ready to get revenge for their betrayal 3 years ago... ON HAITUS!
1. A different life

Chapter 1: A different life

"Are you sure that you have to go? I mean you're already a R.L.F.A. agent so why the need to go to college?" A young man playfully asked his girlfriend as he slowly walked towards her until the stopped against the wall of their bedroom. Hoping to change her mind he began kissing her neck making her giggle which made it difficult for her to speak.

"You know that I'd love to but I have a class in two hours and you have to go to work, Mr Anthony Rosche." She replied in a pretend stern voice only making Anthony want his girlfriend even more as he heard her sweet giggle.

Anthony was a twenty-four year old Russian/Italian with the height of 6ft 2, mocha skin sculptured into an extremely well built body, short chocolate brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes just like his girlfriend's.

"We don't have to go to our boring and tedious responsibilities. Run away with me, my dearest Nikki and we can live happily ever after." Anthony whispered to the ear of Nikki Python who was once known as Cindy Vortex.

"You don't know how tempting that sounds but you know I like going to college." Nikki replied.

"I never really understood why you just didn't go to the R.L.F.A. college." Anthony said.

"Well being an agent means that you really don't get a normal life. I just want to experience what's it like before I become a full time agent. Even if it's for only a little while I still want to experience the taste of normality, seeing's though I've been an agent for most of my childhood..." Nikki thoughtfully said while thinking about the truth of her words. Seeing that this was saddening her, Anthony changed the subject.

"Oh alright you can go to college but I don't think I'll be able to last that long without your kisses." Anthony dramatically said then pouted.

"Oh really? How much?" Nikki playfully asked.

"_Ohh I want toooo make looove to youuu. So leeett's get perrrrsonaalll. Leeett me beee your faaaanntasssyy. You're allll I neeeed ohh girrll._" Anthony softly sung which made Nikki melt at the sound deep & soothing voice, Anthony knew that Nikki always seemed to melt when he sung Craig David's 'Personal' and today was no different.

"Don't sing that! You know that every time I hear that song coming from you, I just have to abandon everything just to be you!" Nikki whined out.

"I know. That's why I do it." Anthony said slyly.

"Well you know what, today it isn't going to work so ha!"

"Oh no I must be losing my touch!"

"Oh don't look so shocked, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"That's not fair! Oh how cruel life can be!" Anthony dramatically declared to the ceiling making him hear Nikki's sweet giggle again.

"You're an idiot do you know that?" Nikki playfully asked.

"Yes but I'm _your_ idiot."

"Ah yes that's true and no one can ever have you except for me." Nikki said in a playful/serious tone as she wrapped her arms around Anthony's neck.

"I can live with that." Anthony softly said and placed a kiss onto Nikki's lips but they were shortly interrupted by the alarm from Nikki's mobile.

"Looks like I should get changed." Nikki said.

"How about we have breakfast first?" Anthony asked.

"You'd freeze time itself if that meant you could stare at me in my pjs all day!" Nikki said referring to the white singlet & a white pair boylegs that she always wore when she slept.

"Wouldn't you freeze time if you could stare at me in my pjs as well?" Anthony asked.

"I guess I would considering you only wear a silky pair of emerald green boxers that I got for you for your birthday!"

"See it's hard for someone to resist their lover when their wearing a small amount of clothing!"

"Hmm you're right. We should do something about that!"

"Yes we should. Starting with breakfast."

"Sounds good to me. Assuming you're cooking, right?" Nikki asked hoping she wouldn't have to be the one to cook considering she made breakfast yesterday.

"Of course I will, you're my girl. It wouldn't be right to make you slave away in the kitchen when you've got a class to attend to." Anthony said smiling and placed a kiss on Nikki's forehead.

"Thanks. I'll have a shower and get dressed."

"Alright then. I'll get breakfast ready."

Nikki smiled one more time at Anthony and left for the bathroom. The hot shower refreshened Nikki making her smile but it died with a frown as she looked at her damp chocolate brown hair while fiddling with the golden heart shaped locket around her neck.

Nikki had to take a deep breath to prevent tears falling down her cheeks like they once when she was eighteen...

_Three years ago..._

'Mmm where am I?' A young girl was thinking as she was beginning to wake up.

"Hmm you know even though I hate this bitch, I have to admit she's pretty hot!" An arrogant man said making the girl realise that the guy was standing above her.

'Oh god, he's gonna do something to me! SOMEONE HELP ME!' The girl screamed in her mind but she couldn't move a muscle.

"I'm warning you, Lou. Don't try anything on this girl, you know she's tough." Another man had said to his friend.

"Ha like that's going to help her. Look at her, Jack. She's completely comatose!" Lou had replied to Jack before returning his attention to the girl.

The girl tried her best to move any part of her body but it was useless until a volt of energy had pulsed through her body making the girl open her eyes. She was disgusted to see that Lou's eyes closed with his lips puckered up to kiss the girl but she wasn't going to take any of that.

She grabbed his throat making Lou gasp out from both his oxygen being cut and the shock of seeing the woman underneath who possessed so much strength. With all the power the girl could possess, she pushed him off her making him hit the hard wall of dirt and made the girl realise that she was in a coffin as she stood up to look around her surroundings.

"Argh shit that hurt!" Lou grunted out while rubbing his head and was rewarded with a laugh from Jack.

"Served you right for being such a jackass! I mean trying to take advantage of a comatose assassin is not the way to go!" Jack told his friend which made the girl widen her eyes as she had finally managed to get out of the hole she was in.

"I'm an assassin?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the new info making Jack realise what he had just said in front of the girl.

"Well in honest truth, you're an special agent but you're considered as an assassin." Jack informed the girl making her finally be able to identify Jack.

Jack appeared to be in his early thirties with the height of 6ft 1, a well built body, short sandy-blonde hair, steel blue eyes. He appeared to be clean and intelligent making the girl realise that this man was a gentleman but was serious when necessary.

"And a tough one at that!" Lou had said making the girl turn around to see her would've-been-attacker and was surprised at his appearance.

He looked to be the same age as Jack with the height of 6ft 2 & a reasonably toned body, lighty tanned skin, his dirty blonde hair wasn't long but it was definitely messy and sapphire-blue eyes which disappointed the girl to see that such an attractive man was a real ass hole.

"What the fuck was in your mind when you were about to attack me, you fucking ass hole!" The girl yelled out to Lou making him flinch.

"Hey it wasn't like I was going to fuck you or anything!" Lou yelled back.

"Bull shit! If I hadn't been able to wake up you would be all over me right now!" The girl said shivering at the thought.

"Like you wouldn't-"

"ENOUGH LOU!" Jack shouted making them both flinch at the volume of Jack's voice but his voice turned back to normal as he turned to the girl. "I apologise for my friend's action Miss Python."

"Is that my last name?"

"Oh how rude of me! I completely forgot that you probably can't remember anything! My name is Jack Cobra but my code name is Black-poison and as you already know this is my friend Lou Anaconda and his code name is Death's shadow. Your name is Nicole Python but people just call you Nikki and your code name is Black deed."

"How come all of our last names are of snakes?" The girl now known as Nikki asked.

"That's our mascot for the R.L.F.A., which is the agency you & I work for." Jack answered to Nikki.

Nikki gave him an unsure look which soon disappeared as a voice spoke whispered in the back of her mind. 'He's telling the truth. We do work for an agency named the R.L.F.A. and we're all special agents there. We're fighting for peace & to give hope for poor countries, we want to make the world a better place.'

The voice gave Nikki comfort and she decided to believe Jack making him smile when Nikki's graced her lips. He held out his hand to lead her to the black van that would take her away from this graveyard that she was here for god knows how long & for reasons she couldn't imagine, she took a deep breath and gave Jack her hand.

With that he gave another smile and lead her to a life she couldn't possibly imagine but maybe it was for the best.

_End of flashback._

Another memory was about to play in Nikki's mind but she shook it off and dressed into a sky-blue long-sleeved top, faded jeans, light-blue sneakers with a light amount of make-up such mascara, grey eyeliner & clear lip gloss and with her hair down Nikki left the bathroom to have breakfast with Anthony, her fiancee of three years.

End of Chapter 1.

AN: First chapter and already it's getting interesting! Now don't forget that Nikki is actually Cindy but she doesn't know who she is and has brown hair for reasons that will be answered later on in the story. But I wonder how the gang will react when they find out that Cindy is still alive and engaged to the son of their deceased enemy, Peter Rosche!

Only I know and it's up to you to find out so please R&R when you can and tell me what you think about this chapter because it's always a bit hard to start up a first chapter of a new story. Hope to hear from you all soon, Water-Star.


	2. Life without Cindy

Chapter 2: Life without Cindy

"ARGH DAMNIT!" A very frustrated brunette screamed out at her failing laptop, again.

"Jenny are you ok? What's wrong?" A worried young man asked the brunette as he entered her room.

Jenny sighed and massaged her temples as she was feeling another migrane coming on. "It's nothing Carl. Just the laptop pissing me off, again."

Carl leaned against the door frame and gave a small chuckle at Jenny's remark. It had always been amusing to see her get angry whenever her laptop didn't want to co-operate and today was no different.

"Well you know you could always just ask P.S.F.P.U.S.A's I.T. guy to fix it for you." Carl remarked in his it's-so-obvious-the-solution tone.

"Can't. Him & I played poker a while back and the agreement was if I won then I didn't have to pay for the damage on my pen which I damaged on my last mission. If he won though he didn't have to fix any of my belongings for a month and well... here we are now with me telling you my suffering."

"Damn, did he have an all club straight?"

"Nope. A royal flush."

"Ouch!"

"Tell me about it. Well I suppose that's what you get when you bet with Jimmy Neutron, no chance in hell!" Jenny exclaimed while focusing most of her attention on chemistry paper that she was typing up on her laptop.

A little while after Cindy's funeral Jimmy & the gang went back to Retroville so that they could pack up all their gear and get ready for their newest adventure: college.

Jimmy had gone to Princeton for two years and graduated quickly with a high degree in physics, biology, chemistry, engineering & I.T. so he was offered a job by the P.S.F.U.S.A. to invent high tech equipment & weaponary. It had taken a while for Jimmy to accept that Cindy was dead this time and move on with his life but Jenny knew that there were some wounds that weren't healed yet.

"Speaking of everyone in the gang, I got an email from Sheen yesterday!" Carl said distracting Jenny from her tedious report.

"Really? How is he?"

"He's good and having a great time in Spain."

"I can't believe he's been gone for two years! I thought that him & Libby wouldn't be together for long because of the whole long distance relationship but they're more in love as ever!"

"Well you know those two were meant for each other just like Jade & Nick!"

"Another long distance relationship!" Jenny said with a smile.

"How is Jade by the way?"

"She's good. She loves being in Harvard but she really misses Nick. She doesn't care though, just as long as Nick's happy being in Oxford. Man, I would hate to be in a long distance relationship because I wouldn't get to see you as much."

"Well after you graduate year twelve, you & I can finally be together in P.S.F.P.U.S.A. college." Carl said.

"I can't wait for the day to come." Jenny said while smiling at the thought and Carl gently held Jenny's face in his hands and kissed her on the forehead.

Jenny & Carl had been together since Jenny turned seventeen but because Carl was legally classified as an adult and Jenny was still classified as a child, they agreed they would take it nice & slow.

"Well I suppose I better be going. Jimmy & I are going out for a few drinks tonight."

"Men." Jenny muttered out rolling her eyes before talking to Carl again in a serious tone. "I don't want either of you to drink too much because one of you have to be the designated driver."

"Well David is coming with us too."

"David getting plastered! This I have GOT to see!" Jenny said laughing her head off before saving her essay and turning off her laptop. "Give me five minutes and then we can go!"

"Alright but don't take forever like you did that time when you took three hours, twenty-three minutes and forty-three seconds!"

"Carl, we were going to a Halloween college party!"

"See what is it with you girls and taking forever with trivial things like that?"

"Well Carl it's like this: Girls must always look there best when expressing themselves in special events. Their hair, shoes, clothing, jewellery & make-up must be immaculet in all situations such as the weather & lighting, a very important one. It-"

"OK! OK I GET THE POINT! Jeez, why can't girls keep it simple?"

"Because we're-"

"Never mind the question. Just get ready!"

"Fine." Jenny dramatically sighed out and closed the door. She looked at all the piles of clothing around her room and was glad that Claire never went into her room or else she'd get such a lecture on organisation.

She walked around the room and picked a sky-blue, sleeveless criss-cross top which had small pink cherry blossoms on it. She sniffed it and took off her shirt to put it on then began looking for her other accessories.

"One minute gone, you've got four minutes left!" Carl yelled from behind the door.

"Shut up, I'll get there!" Jenny yelled back while putting on her white skirt that went past her knees and tying it on with her dark-pink belt with straps that flowed gracefully on her left side. She smiled when she found her pink hillside platforms (though she had grown two feet over the past three years) and quickly put on her dark pink beaded necklace that looped twice around her neck & her two dark-pink bracelets that were resting on her desk.

"Three minutes."

Jenny rolled her eyes and tied the sky-blue ribbon on her right arm which criss-crossed up to her elbow and put her pink dangling earrings before rushing to her mirror to put on her masscara, baby-blue eyeshadow & pink lipgloss. She was saddened when she looked at her eyes because they no longer had their lime-green colour instead they had matured into emerald.

"Two."

"Are you literally counting the time?" Jenny yelled out will putting her shoulder length hair up in a messy bun letting her bangs fall gracefully upon her face. Her hair was now the colour of cinnamon with blonde highlights instead of burnt seirra with blonde highlights because Jenny didn't go to the beach as much as she did turning her once-tanned skin now into a peach colour.

"Yep."

"God that's pathetic!"Jenny yelled back and sprayed on Evoke's 'Love' upon herself.

"Hey you said five minutes and that's what I'm giving you!" Carl replied back while Jenny searched around her room for her handbag that was made out of the same material as her top.

"One minute to-" Carl started but was startled when Jenny opened the door, "go! Wow I don't give you enough credit!"

"See I can get ready in a matter of minutes!" Jenny smugly said and walked out of the room leaving a stunned Carl behind.

"MUM! CARL & I ARE GOING OUT FOR DRINKS WITH JIMMY & DAVID. ARE YOU COMING?" Jenny yelled out to her mother upstairs.

"YES I'M COMING! I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!"

"TAKE ALL THE TIME YOU WANT CLAIRE!" Carl politely yelled out.

"THANK YOU CARL." And that got him a punch in the arm from Jenny but neither said anything afterwards.

A moment later Claire came downstairs in a sky-blue, turtle dove sweater that showed the bottom half of Claire's back but the sweater was strapped, a dark-blue skirt that went just past Claire's knees and had a split on each side, a silver belcher-chain belt & high-heeled boots that went up to the knees and were the colour of dark-blue.

Claire's once long ruby hair had now become crown-cut golden hair with her eyes still sparkling of sapphire and looked more mature than older. Her make-up was just of grey eyeliner, masscara & herbal lipbalm but she still looked as fabulous as she did three years ago.

"Hey that's my top!" Jenny exclaimed.

"I know. I'm borrowing it! Just think of it as repayment for me lending you my Gucci sunglasses." Claire smartly said.

"Deal."

"Let's go the guys are probably waiting for us."

"Ok." The women both said and they followed Carl to his dark-green Land Rover.

Claire & Jenny both sat at the back while Carl drove to Jimmy's place. "So how are things with you & Paul?" Jenny asked her mother, Jenny found out about Paul a little while after Cindy's death and was happy that her mother found someone special but unfortunately Jenny & Paul had never met so she didn't know what he was like but Jade told her that he was really nice.

"They're quite good. Actually Paul's coming in a month which will be good because you'll finally be able to meet him seeing's though you never really got to because he lives in Retroville and we live in New York."

"Another. Long. Distance. Relationship. ARGH! WHAT IS THE DEAL WITH ALL THESE LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIPS? I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!" Jenny screamed out while grabbing her hair and shaking her head furiously.

Claire just sat there with her mouth agape and her eyes wide while Carl did the same thing in the rear view mirror. Luckily they were at a red traffic light because if they weren't, well Carl would be very thankful that his car was insuared.

"Feeling better?" Claire nervously asked her daughter when she finally finished letting it all out.

"Yes. Yes I do." Jenny slowly said but they could tell if there was another long distance relationship was mentioned, well let's just say that Carl's & Claire's P.S.F.P.U.S.A. training will come to good use.

"I wish that I could have a drink now but unfortunately even though I'm eighteen, I can't drink until I'm twenty-one! God life sucks!"

"Don't worry I'll slip a few drinks for you." Claire said with a wink.

"Thanks mum!"

"You're welcome besides you really do look like you could really do with a drink!"

"I do with what's going on lately." Jenny tiredly said leaning her head in her chair and let out a deep sigh with her eyes closed.

"Well you're life has been nothing out of the ordinary lately so what could possibly be wrong?" Claire asked guinely concerned for her daughter's well being and noticed how tired Jenny looked.

"I keep having bad dreams. Nightmares actually. I've been struggling to fall asleep because I fear of dreaming them again and they come."

"Jenny, what have you been dreaming about sweetie?"

"It's nothing really. Just forget about it, you'll probably think that I'm being stupid."

"Jennifer." Claire said in a firm tone making Jenny realise that Claire was deeply concerned, she gave a defeated sigh and spoke.

"I've been having nightmares about... Cindy." Jenny softly said waiting for some sort of abuse to come from Claire's mouth not that she ever did but the subject of her dead daughter was a touchy one that had to be treated delicately or a lot of damage would be done.

"What were they about?" Claire asked Jenny after a moment of shock.

"Well... it was terrible! Cindy was alive but she was on the R.L.F.A.'s side and she killed Libby, Sheen, Nick & god forbid, Jade! Mum it was terrible, it was like she was enjoying our pain!" Jenny felt like she could've cried at the thought of her deceased sister coming back to life and killing people that meant so much to Jade. She began to shake but she felt a pair of warm arms pulling her close, she closed her eyes and listened to her mother's heartbeat while Claire rested her chin on Jenny's head and sadly looked at Carl in the rear view vision mirror.

No tears were shed but Jenny needed to re-apply her mascara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ultra Boy: So how hav u bn my Ultra Lady?_

Libby laughed at her boyfriend's nickname for her. Even though she wasn't too fond of the show, Sheen still let her be apart of it. He only let people who he cared he most be apart of that.

_Singing Desire: Good and urself?_

_Ultra Boy: Great! I'm havin the BEST time eva here in Spain! There r times when these Spanish girls try 2 get wit me but I proudly tell them that I hav a good girl at home and I miss her so much._

_Singing Desire: Damn rite u tell them that! No 1 girl is allowed 2 kiss u but me!_

_Ultra Boy: I wouldn't hav it any other way._

Libby smiled at Sheen's comment. The smile that she wore could never be made by a joke or an antic, it was made just for Sheen and he missed seeing it.

_Ultra Boy: So how's LA?_

_Singing Desire: LA is such an amazing city and I'm really enjoying my lessons at LA's performing arts college._

_Ultra Boy: Well I wouldn't be surprised if u bcame a celebrity real soon._

_Singing Desire: Well when I do I'm coming over 2 Spain and we can travel 2gether._

_Ultra Boy: Hurry up and bcome famous already! Every moment without u is unbearable!_

_Singing Desire: Sheen, I think u're over exaggerating a bit 2 much! _

_Ultra Boy: I mayb but I can't help it! I love you._

_Singing Desire: I luv u 2 but as long as we keep in contact and always b honest then we'll b ok._

Libby looked at the screen waiting for a response but she was distracted when she heard a knock on the front door of her house.

Libby both a bit curious & a bit scared of why someone would knock on her door at ten o'clock in the night, grabbed one of her guns from hidden compartment situated on the floor underneath the computer desk and checked if it was loaded.

After the whole R.L.F.A. incident, the P.S.F.P.U.S.A. offered Libby a job as an agent. At first she declined as she would be attending a performing art school in LA but after being declined a scholarship, Libby agreed to do a few missions to get enough money for her schooling. Libby soon realised that she would have deal with the problem of renting in such an expensive city so to solve this problem she did a few more missions to afford buying the important neccesaties: a house, furniture and a new silver BMW convertible.

Libby loved the house she bought because it was a two storey house with a Japanese garden, a saltwater pool with a spa, a rumpus room, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The favourite part about her house though was the roof because there were stairs leading up to it and she could stare up at the stars but there was also a part that was completely made of glass so that Libby could see her living room. The house was everything she could want but she knew what she did wasn't worth it.

Sure the wage was great but working with P.S.F.P.U.S.A. came with a price that wasn't easy one to pay off. The price was her safety, there had been a few times that intruders from other agencies had busted into her house before and attacked her and thankfully she had always made it out alive but it was such an inconvience when she had an essay due the next day and they end up leaving a big mess behind meaning she was the one who had to clean it up.

Nervous Libby strode to the door caustious but swiftly through her house. Her furniture was all brand new and stylish, the type of furniture you'd see in a New York apartment, it was either chocolate brown or creamy white. Artwork and pictures of Libby's family, friends & her with Sheen hung on the wall making Libby smile for a moment at all the memories that flooded into her mind but she shook them out when as she continued her trip to the door.

'Stop it! You're going to survive Libby,' she thought angrily in her head before holding the gun behind her back and looking through the peep hole to see a delievery guy waiting patiently for her to open the door.

"Good evening miss. Special delivery for you though I must admit it's pretty late but it was under urgent. So please sign here." The delievery man said holding out the board and pen, both surprising & relieving Libby.

"It's must be a real emergency to send it to me at this time of the night!" Libby said in a good natured tone while signing the document.

"Must be. Here you go, have a good night."

"You too," and the man was gone leaving Libby with a small cardboard box. Curious, Libby closed the door behind her and went upstairs while staring at the package the whole time. She sat back at the computer chair and still continued to stare at it until she was interupted by the beeping of her computer to let her now that Sheen was still online.

_Ultra Boy: Hey is everything ok?_

_Singing Desire: Ahhh yeah i just got a package!_

_Ultra Boy: AH! So it looks like my package finally arrived!_

_Singing Desire: This is from u?_

_Ultra Boy: Yeah i sent it a week ago and i was worried it may of gotten lost in the mail!_

_Singing Desire: U got me a present but it's not my b-day or Valentines day or our anniversary!_

_Ultra Boy: I know but i wanted u 2 get this asap. Go on open it!_

And with what Sheen said Libby opened a box to be surprised to have found a smooth, small wooden box. She opened it and gasped at what she saw, a golden ring with shapings of vines & flowers with small rubies in te centre of each flower and an inscription of _"My angel." _

'Is he about to do what I'm thinking?' Libby asked herself but her thoughts were once again interupted by her computer.

_Ultra Boy: I hope u like it, it belong 2 my grandmother. I changed the inscription so that it went perfectly with u._

_Singing Desire: Sheen I LOVE IT!_

_Ultra Boy: Libby, I'm sorry this is not the most perfect way but it shouldn't matter because I love you so much and I am willing to do anything and everything just to see that perfect smile you always wear. What I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me?_

Libby looked at the question that laid before her, the one she had dreamt about for as long as she could remember and sure it wasn't the most romantic way but Libby didn't care, she only wanted to be asked for that chance and she wasn't going to let it slip.

Singing Desire: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Ultra Boy: REALLY? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Libby laughed at her boy-correction-fiancee's reply of joy and wished that she could ring up Cindy and tell her everything but that was no longer possible but she knew that she couldn't live in the past. Libby had to look to the future and knew now that it will be with Sheen.

End of Chapter 2.

AN: So Sheen has finally decided to pop the question to Libby, it'll be interesting to see everyone's reaction to the news. I know it sounded weird to have Sheen propose to Libby over the internet but I wonder thought the idea of a couple doing that over the internet then I thought "Hey why don't I get Sheen to do that for Libby?" And we all know the rest.

Thank you everyone for your kind/encouraging/hilarious reviews and I'll try to update soon but at the moment I'm not in a "Jimmy Neutron mood," at the moment I'm in a "Smallville" mood! I had only begun to watch the show in December because I was extremely bored one night so I turned it on and now I love it!

Keep safe and well, Water-Star.


	3. Changing

Chapter 3: Changing

"Where are they?" A young man had asked his older friend, leaning against the wall of their meeting place.

"Don't worry Jimmy, I'm sure they'll be here soon," David answered lightly to Jimmy. David closed his eyes and breathed out as a gentle breeze touched David's face. He felt comfortable and his clothing showed it as he just wore a grey button up shirt, jeans and blue Nike sneakers while Jimmy wore the attire of a red t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, faded baggy jeans and his red & white sneakers.

"I know but I just don't wanna stand out here all night!"

"Aw boo-hoo ya big cry-baby!" A voice said making a smile appear onto Jimmy's face.

"Well, well, well looks like you guys decided to finally show up! Let me guess, it was sis that kept you, didn't she?" Jimmy asked his approaching friends while his eyes were closed and kept them like that as he smirked at his friend's comment.

"I did not keep everyone waiting for your information Jimmy Neutron! We just had some bad traffic!" Jenny replied to her friend making Jimmy finally open his eyes to look at his best friend who was like a sister to him.

After Cindy's funeral Jimmy was a wreck, locking himself into his room that P.S.F.P.U.S.A. apartment him & the gang were accomidated in and refused to leave it. Everyone had tried to persuade him to leave: his parents, the gang, Commander & Claire and even Goddard but they all failed. Jenny had offered but they all said that he was always in a furious mood and that it was better if she stayed away but she knew that they couldn't understand his pain like she did, so one day she entered the apartment and woke him up to face the day.

_Three years ago: _

"Come on Jimmy, rise & shine. It's time to face a new day!" A young Jenny had told Jimmy as she managed to open the door with a hairpin. Jenny sadly sighed when she noticed the terrible state the room was in, not to mention Jimmy but she knew she had to start somewhere so she walked over to the blinds and pulled them open making Jimmy flinch at the light.

_I'm coming round to open the blinds _

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Jimmy mumbled and tried to hide underneath his blanket but Jenny wasn't going to let him get the luxury of hiding himself forever so she whipped the blanket out of Jimmy's grasp and her eyes saddened when she looked into his eyes.

_You can't hide here any longer _

"Oh Jimmy look at you! You've been crying all night haven't you?" Jenny softy asked her friend, sitting on the edge of his bed and held his face in her hands. Jimmy's eyes were all red and blood-shot, Jenny gently grabbed Jimmy's hand and lead him to the bathroom, where she helped him wash away all of his tears. She knew that Jimmy couldn't stay in this room forever but she knew that he didn't want to face anyone because they would probably try to be nice and would always be concerned about where he was or how he was feeling.

_My God you need to rinse those puffy eyes _

_You can't last here any longer _

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again _

"Jimmy, I know that you don't want to hear this but it's not the end of the world and you will one day be able to move on." Jenny softly spoke, Jimmy opened his mouth and was about to throw a sharp comment but when he looked at her, Jimmy closed his mouth.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
_

"Now get dressed because you & I are going for a walk," before Jimmy could protest Jenny interupted. "And you can wear whatever you like, you can even wear your pajamas! But you can not wear anything that's black." And Jenny left the room to let him change.

_Come on take my hand  
We're going for a walk, I know you can  
You can wear anything as long as it's not black  
_

"Isn't this nice?" Jenny asked her troubled friend as they walked around the big lake that was half an hour away from headquarters, besides the P.S.F.P.U.S.A. gardens this was one of Jenny's favourite places when she liked to be alone and she hoped by bringing Jimmy here he would open up a bit. But Jimmy didn't bother replying.

'Oh well at least he's wearing warm colours!' Jenny thought to herself while Jimmy picked up a small pebble and attempted to make it skid but it sunk, just like him.

"Jimmy, you can't depressed all your life because it'll never bring Cindy back." Jenny slowly & softly spoke and she noticed that he had flinched for a moment before picking up another stone and attempted it to skid but it sunk once again.

_Please don't mourn forever  
She's not coming back _

"Jimmy whether you like it or not you're going to have to let people in again and I know that they may seem nosy & too damn over-protective, always asking you where you are all the time but GOD DAMNIT! THEY ALL CARE FOR YOU AND YOU'RE JUST PUSHING THEM AWAY LIKE THEY'RE TRASH!" She screamed out making her realise her mistake as Jimmy began walking off.

_And yes they'll ask you where you've been  
And you'll have to tell them again and again  
And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you you'll see the sun again  
_

"Look I'm sorry I just yelled at you like that. I just... it's hard for me too. I've lost my best friend in the entire world and it hurts me so much that everyone think that they deserve to be all depressed & that, while I can't! And that pisses me off!"

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
_

"I'm sorry." Jimmy whispered as a tear slivered down his cheek and he gave a sad smile as a tear fell upon Jenny's face.

"That's ok, I guess we all have stuff kept inside but we're afraid it's going to hurt others!" A soft chuckle escaped the couple's lips and Jenny walked towards her friend then Jimmy pulled out a picture from his pocket.

"This was Cindy, Libby, Sheen, Carl & I with Goddard when we were thirteen. A week before Cindy joined P.S.F.P.U.S.A., we were all so happy which was a rare occassion for Cindy & me to be getting along on good terms. I'd give anything to have those days back."

"Jimmy, I know you how much love this girl as I saw you work twenty-four/seven on those combat chips, the extremes you went to just to save her and just the way you spoke about her was like poetry. I'm sure you're even willing to give up science and life itself for her wouldn't you?" Jimmy only nodded.

_Do you remember telling me you found the sweetest thing of all?  
You said one day this was worth dying for _

"And I would too, in a sisterly fashion and I would give anything to have her back but sometimes you don't get you want in life do you? I'm just grateful that I got to know her and be her friend. So instead of grieving that you didn't get more time with her, just be grateful that you knew her and she was apart of your life."

_So be thankful you knew her at all  
But it's no more  
_

Jimmy looked at Jenny for a few more moments, digesting what Jenny had just spoken. She was right, he should be thankful that he even got to have Cindy apart his life and she would never die if he kept her memory in his heart.

Jimmy threw another stone and this time it skipped. He closed his eyes and for the first time since Cindy's death, his smile wasn't empty.

_And you probably don't want to hear tomorrow's another day  
Well I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
_

"Why do we have to hurt to find happiness?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know but we're humans, Jimmy. We're survivors and we'll always live to see another sunrise." Jenny simply answered.

_And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness  
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
_

"Jenny, I know this sounds stupid but... can I call you, sis?" Jenny looked at him surprised and felt glad that she was that important to Jimmy but Jimmy mumbled an apology when she didn't reply straight away.

"No don't apologise! Actually I'm rather flattered and I've always wanted a big brother."Jenny replied smiling, making Jimmy do the same. He gently grabbed her hand and they started walking, no where in particular but just together.

_And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again   
And I promise you, you'll see the sun again  
I promise you, you'll see the sun again _

"Thank you Jenny for not giving up on me."

"Your welcome Jimmy. I would never give up on a friend."

_See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
See the sun again  
_

_End of flashback._

Because of Jenny, Jimmy was able to close his wounds once again and encouraged him to persue his dreams. When he went to Princeton, him & Jenny always kept in contact, always came to see each other when one was feeling down and when Jimmy found out Carl had asked Jenny out, Jimmy playfully warned Carl to take care of his "sister," or else.

"Bad traffic? HA! That's a laugh-and-a-half, there is no such _thing _when Carl is driving! Now, what's the real reason?" Jimy asked but he noticed Jenny became uncomfortable and walked inside the bar leaving Jimmy concerned but Claire spoke for him.

"Jenny & I talked about a problem that's been bothering her. Apparentally she's been having nightmares that Cindy is still alive but is a R.L.F.A. who manages to kill Libby, Sheen, Nick & Jade!"

Jimmy looked at Claire in horror, the thought of Cindy being evil disgusted him but the fact that Jenny dreamed Cindy was still alive was something to think about considering Jimmy too had dreams when he was Jenny's age, even if they were different subjects they still depicted the fact that Cindy was indeed alive. He would have to talk to Jenny later.

"Hey Jimmy, you lookin' good tonight!" Carl playfully said to Jimmy.

"Thanks, you too. At least you're wearing clothes that your mum didn't pick out!" Jimmy said making Carl chuckle as he refered to Carl's ripped jeans, dark-green plaid shirt and black sneakers.

The style definately Carl and it made Jimmy realise how much Carl had grown up over the years and all the... _memeorable _times they shared growing up. Mostly ones with one of Jimmy's new inventions and Carl was the guinea pig or it threatened the destruction of Retroville. Now Jimmy wouldn't even dream of testing his inventions if they were a threat to someone so making his friends test his invention were out of the question.

"Yeah now Jenny is the one picking them out for me!"

"Women usually do that!" David said to the two young men and was thankful that Claire had joined her daughter or else he was sure he would've been feeling a bruise in the morning.

"You better make sure Claire or Jenny doesn't hear that!" Said Carl.

"Or there would be hell to pay!" David said in a dramatic tone making them chuckle at their Commander's attitude when it came to a subject that all men could relate to.

"Well there will be if we keep the women waiting any longer. You know it's not the best idea to ever get a female agent pissed off!" Said Jimmy.

"I should know after thirty-five years of marriage!" David said making the men laugh but also surprising Jimmy & Carl at remembering how old Dvid really was and yet he didn't look like that. He was a young spirit. "Let's go in."

"Yeah," the young men both said and the trio walked in. Life was definately different from what is was when Jimmy was thirteen and Jimmy didn't know whether he should be thankful for it or wish for an end. Even geniuses have their own problems.

End of Chapter 3.

AN: Don't I feel special for managing to update in a few days, WAIT A GO ME! (Water-Star starts dancing around but slaps herself.) Ok now that I've got that out of my system I have to ask what everyone thought of the song I used during Jimmy's "healing"? It's called "See the sun again" and it's by Dido, I heard it one day and when I finally realised the lyrics I knew I had to put them in my story straight away! Please R&R if you liked it and thank you for people reviewing though I should answer to a few reviews:

meee- Yeah I don't approve of underage drinking but because of Australian laws, we're allowed to drink at the age of 18. Some alcohol doesn't taste too bad but I rather have a fizzy drink instead.

badwolf1: This whole story will most likely to be 20 chapters like the first one so it'll probably be a few months until the end but I'm not sure whether I should write a separate prequel or have it apart of the story.

magic15: The acronyms P.S.F.P.U.S.A. is the name of the agency as pronounced in the first chapter of An impossible reunion 1. It means the Protection, Saftey, Freedom, Peace of the United States of America.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you for all the great reviews you ever sent me and yes Clark Kent rules but I'm more of a Chloe fan. SHE RULES!

ranter551: I feel so special that you love my work and if you can give me your email address I'm sure I can send you future chapters of this story (or anyone else can if they want! Please feel free to do so!)

stardust104: I'm glad you liked my first story and I hope the sequel will be just as good.

snowboarder9: Thanks for always reading my stories, I really appreciate it and it's good to have a author that I've known for some time now still reviewing me.

Shinebright-Starlight: Thanks for you review and I hope to get more from you soon!

Now that I've sorted all that out, I've now got a REALLY question to an answer I should have known for a few years now but I'm totally lame and so I will ask it: What the hell is a Mary-Sue?

I hope someone can please answer that question and not think of my as some loser! See you all around, Water-Star.


	4. Pulp Fiction

Chapter 4: Pulp Fiction

"The setting for Othello for a majority of the play was set in Cyprus. Possibly symbolising like; Gothic literature, being free from society's expectations. But however..."

'Will this idiot ever shut up?' Nikki thought while her English lecturer spoke. She already knew this stuff as she had performed the play for her drama class as the role of Desdemona, no surprise considering she was the best in the whole class but she threw no comment about her talents. Just like Miss Maudie said to young Scout after discovering her father was the deadest shot in all of the Maycomb county: _"People in their right minds never take pride in their talents"_ and Nikki tended to do that.

"What are you drawing this time?" Tiffany, a friend of Nikki's, asked. Her & Tiffany had been friends since freshman year, they meet during assessment week at the library while fighting over the final copy of 'Pride & Prejudice.' Tiffany had long, billowing ebony-black hair that always was worn into a messy bun and gorgeous green eyes that reminded Nikki of someone very dear to her. Even wearing those thin rimmed glasses and wearing clothes that screamed out 'Chloe Sullivan', Tiffany was still a very attractive girl.

"Oh nothing, just an old guy digging his own grave if he doesn't shut the fuck up in another minute!"

"Mmmhmm! I see," Tiffany said while slowly nodding her head, her friend's behavior never struck her at all as unusual. She was about to say something else until they were interrupted with news that no student wanted to hear on their last lecture on a Friday afternoon.

"A five page essay on an analyse of why the play Othello was a tragedy in more ways than one."

"Shit! And we were so close!" Nikki grunted out while the lecturer was listening to the waves of complaints but they were disrupted by the sound of the ringing bell.

"I know, we were one second away from a weeked without no homework! ONE!" Tiffany said in disbelief and groaned at the thought.

"Yeah I know, it's a real pain in the ass! Anthony & I were meant to be going away for the weekend, now we'll have to cancel it! That old fart will _definately_ be on my list now!" Nikki said as she packed her books into her biege messanger bag, the two friends then began making their journey to the parking lot.

"Ohhhhhh a romantic getaway, ay?" Tiffany teased and Nikki just rolled her eyes while smiling at her friend's antics. "By the way, when are the dress fittings on?"

"Tuesday, during Spring Break. The shop 'Fairytale silk' at eleven o'clock so. Don't. Be. Late!" She explained while getting her black leather jacket and handed her bag to Tiffany while she put it on.

"I wouldn't dream of being late considering my duty as the Maid of Honor!" Tiffany said pretending to be hurt and then handed Nikki's bag back after she was done.

"Good. Well apart from being given homework that will not help us too soon in the future, have a good weekend!" Nikki said to her friend before putting on her black, white & green lightning stirked helmet and hopped onto her metallic green Ninja 600 motorbike. She started the ignition and waved to her friend before taking off, Tiffany waved back and gave a sigh.

She hated it when Nikki was on her bike.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's Cynthia doing Mr Rosche?"

"She's doing very well Dr Victor. She's only having a flashback once every month." Anthony said to Dr Victor, R.L.F.A.'s top scientist & doctor. His full name was Simon James Victor and had been apart of the R.L.F.A. ever since it started which was thirty years ago, the doctor was now old & tired but he continued this occupation because of his promise to Anthony's father: That he would always watch over Anthony and always be there for him, even if he was eighteen at the time of Peter's death.

"Any memories that could reveal the real truth?"

"None what so ever. She tells me that her memories are of her "childhood" days so we now that the chip is still in perfectly good order."

"I see," Victor gave a sad sigh.

"What is it Doctor?" Anthony asked, hoping nothing was wrong with Cindy.

"It's nothing. Just... it's terrible to see such a beautiful girl suffer like this!"

"What do you mean?" Anthony was beginning to get irritated.

"You know what I mean _Anthony_! To make a girl purposely forget her life and make her into her doll just so that you can get revenge on her is just sick!" Victor sharply said and took a deep breath before continuing with a softer tone. "I know you're still hurting for what she & P.S.F.P.U.S.A. did to your father and the R.L.F.A., but I know your father would've never have wanted this!"

Victor tensed when Anthony gave a humorless chuckle and crossed his arms as he slowly began walking to the older man. "Simon, I don't doubt that you wouldn't know what my dad would or wouldn't want for me. You & him were close before I was even born! He trusted you so much that he let you be my god father if he died! But know this Simon," Anthony was now so close to the doctor, Victor could feel beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

"I am _NOT_, I repeat: am _NOT_ using Cynthia Vortex as a pawn in this game anymore because I love her and I had given up my plans for using her three months after I met her. However, I cannot stop her from wanting to claim revenge on P.S.F.P.U.S.A., Nikki's a determined woman and I sure as hell won't be able to stop her!"

"Well just make sure she doesn't get hurt in the end," Victor warned Anthony as he was about to make his way out.

"Don't worry Simon. I'd rather die than see a tear fall down Nikki's face." And with that, Anthony left the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God I fucking hate Shakespeare." Nikki mumbled to herself, she had only done three pages but she felt like her brain would turn into mush any second now so she looked at the digital clock on her laptop. "4:57" It said which indicated that Nikki had been at it for nearly two hours, she also noticed that the sun was still out. 'Plenty of time for a workout' she thought and changed into a white tanktop & grey sweatpants, then walked into the training room where she belted out her anger of the first thing she could find: the punching bag.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anthony was tired. His day had been long & hard and all he wanted to do was be with Nikki and go away on their getaway just like he promised. He smiled when he could see image of his house, he drove onto their driveway then turned off the ignition and walked into their house. 'Hopefully Nikki has her things packed now.' Smiling at the memory of the first time him & Nikki went on holiday, Nikki had taken three hours and kept saying things like "Does this dress look alright?" or "Your not helping me! Why aren't you helping me?"

So it wasn't a surpise when he saw that her bags weren't packed he was however startled by all the yelling coming from their gym. 'Nikki must be letting some anger out!' Wanting to know what Nikki's reason to be angry, Anthony went to investigate and was definately surprised he saw three knives flying at the speed on light and hit centre on it's target which was a picture of one of Nikki's most hated enemies.

"Is there a problem?" Anthony asked light heartedly.

Nikki startled by her fiancee's presence, quickly turned around and felt her cheeks redden even more, she had gotten bored of the punching bag so she decided to practice her knife throwing instead. "Yeah. We were given a five page essay on why Othello was a tragedy in more ways than one, I've only done three pages and I'm completely stuck! So I don't think we'll be able to go this weekend."

Any man would've been disappointed and start giving 101 reasons why they should go while using a whiny voice and if that didn't work then they'd tried to fix the problem. But Anthony Dean Rosche was not like that, he did however do the latter. "Do you want me to help you?"

"Do you know any Shakespearean plays?" Nikki coyly asked as she slowly walked up to him, she stood on her tip-toes to try inniate eye-contact with her fiancee, knowing that they were playing tell-and-kiss (Yes in that order!) took a minute to think.

"No but I do know a few Shakespearean jokes," he said with a sly smile which always made Nikki do the same.

"Well then do tell."

"As soon as we finish your report."

"Deal," she softly said and Anthony wrapped his around her waist as they headed out of the room. "By the way, is there such thing as a Shakespearean joke?"

"I... don't... know..." they laughed together while the knives that were thrown before glimmered in the last rays of sunlight which were pierced through her first target: Libby Folax.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jade hated it when it was raining. Sure it may have purified the earth and given it a chance for the it's land to be born again but all in all, Jade hated it beause it reminded her of the day when her beloved sister died. She couldn't believed after all she & Cindy had been through, what they endured and managed come through as stronger was all thrown away by a simple lack on medicine, ironic isn't it?

But Jade knew she couldn't mope around forever, Cindy would kick her ass if she did that so she did what she did best: fight to survive. And she would do that for herself, for Nick and most importantly, her family. Her thoughts wer disrupted by her mobile ringing ACDC's "Highway to hell", smiling she picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Nick."

"Hey Jade. How you've been?" He asked, oh how much did he miss that girl.

"Alright. Yourself?"

"I'm fine. College is great! I'm so glad that you helped me get in!"

"You're welcome Nick. I always knew that you were smart enough, all you needed was a little push."

"I'm grateful, I really am."

"Hey! No chick-flick moments, ya got that?" Jade said in mock-seriousness and was rewarded by laughter on the other line.

"I really miss you. You know that right?" Nick asked after their moment of laughter.

"Yeah... I miss you too," she said softly, god how she really needed him right now.

"Hey are you ok? You seem a bit down."

"Oh it's just the weather that's all!"

"Let me guess, it's raining."

"You got it" she said with a sad smile and continued staring at the falling rain, Nick knew when it was raining Jade would always be sad and it didn't help that they were so far away for him to comfort her so he went to Plan B.

"_I found a way to make you... I found a way... A way to make you smile._" Nick gently sang and a bright smile appeared on Jade's lips because everytime Jade was sad Nick would always sing her that song because it the most romantic song from their favourite band, R.E.M. so it meant a lot to Jade when Nick would sing it just to make her feel better. "_I read bad poetry, into your machine. I save your messages just to hear your voice._"

Jade kept giggling as he continued singing their song, she was laughing so much she could feel tears sliver down her cheeks. "_You always listen carefully... To awkward rhymes. You always say your name, like I wouldn't know it's you... At your most beautiful. I found a way to make you... I found a way... A way to make you smile. At my most beautiful- _come on Jade, this is your cue!"

Jade giggled a bit more before finally singing with a soft & gentle voice. "_I count your eyelashes, secretly. With every one, whisper I love you. I let you sleep... I know you're closed eye watching me, listening. I thought I saw a smile._ _I found a way to make you... I found a way... A way to make you smile._"

Although she couldn't see Nick now, she could tell he was smiling as much as her. "Nicely done Jade."

"Thanks, you too."

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you too." They talked for a little longer until Nick had to go because he had a lecture to attend to, he told her that he would ring her as soon as he got back and if she didn't answer then he would drive up straight away. Jade just laughed and assured him that she would, otherwise she wouldn't have a reason to smile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick gave a sad sigh when he heard his phone disconnect. He really missed Jade, so much he was beginning to consider to quit college an ask Jade to marry him. Although that would be extremely stupid considering they were only twenty-one but hey he could wait, right? He quickly dismissed the thought and turned his phone off, then placed it into his black backpack before walking into his classroom.

As he sat in the front, he noticed that nearly everybody was here except the lecturer himself so to pass the time Nick got out his textbook and began reading the subject of what they would be studying today-The Terrocotta Warriors. He looked up to see some popular girls checking him out, one winked at him and gave him a wave to come over, Nick rolled his eyes and continued reading. It had been easy for Nick to be attending Oxford academically, but socially was a whole different story.

During the three years Nick had attended Oxford he was bombarded by pretty girls asking him out, one night stands and for "a good time" which annoyed him because he always had to explain that he was currently dating at the moment and wouldn't trade it for anything but they would then ask "So?" and at this time Nick would just walk off.

Jade meant everything to Nick and although he did not want to be a Romeo wannabe, he knew he couldn't help it. Nicholaus Dean was in love with Jade Beatrix and he was ready to shout it from rooftops, which would not be necessary as he had did it quite literally during the Fourth of July when the gang was nineteen at Jade's/Claire's/Jenny's house.

"Sorry for the delay but I was caught up in marking your tests." Nick's lecturer said as he ran into the room. Nick closed his textbook and grabbed his notepad & pen, listening to everything the teacher had to say. School may have sucked and Highschool may have been a great pain in the ass but they were both definately worth it if it meant that Nick could be happy going to college.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was hot today. No not just hot, _extremely_ hot but that didn't matter just as long as Sheen had his AC & ULAF (Air conditioning & Ultra Lord Action Figure). Although the heat was almost unbearable for other people around him, Sheen had his mind on other things: Getting married to the angel of his dreams, Libby.

Sheen was estactic when Libby said "Yes" and he planned flying back to America in two weeks. Sure Spain was great with its gorgeous views and exciting & exotic culture but he found what he was truly looking for- Himself. And now that he had truly finally found himself, he knew now he belonged, back in America and back with Libby.

"Are you sure you want to leave so soon? I mean being here is a once in a lifetime opprtunity!" Enrique, Sheen's flatmate/cousin asked him.

"It is, but being in love is also a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Man, you are one crazy duck!"

"Check that: Crazy _in love_ duck."

"Whatever. It's a shame you're leaving though, I'll really miss you."

"Dude, we've been living together for two years now! I think you'll be crying out with joy when you can go out to fiestas without me being a wet blanket!"

"I know I always complained about that but to be honest, I didn't really mind that. Actually I admired it and congratulations on your engagement to Libby."

"Thanks man, I'll miss you."

"Me too," and they gave each other a man hug.

"So will you be coming to our wedding?"

"I'm not only coming to your wedding, I'm coming with you."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not? I've been meaning to go to America one day. I always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty."

"You'll see it, I promise" and the two twenty-one year olds began packing for the journey that was ahead. Sheen was bursting with joy, he was finally going home.

End of Chapter 4.

AN: The reason why I called this chapter "Pulp Fiction" was because the movie was about people with different lives and what they were doing o that particular day. I also used R.E.M.'s song "At my most beautiful" because it's one my favourite songs from there and I also thought it went nicely between Nick & Jade. So I hope you guys liked the chapter, please R&R and thanks everyone who's reviewed because your reviews mean a lot to mean and always encourage me to keep going.

meee: Thanks for answering my question about Mary-Sue and I'm sorry for taking so long but I was in my "Smallville & Supernatural" mood so you'll have to work with me. Australia is a pretty great place, it's a very beautiful country and filled with many opportunities. For your question about snakes, I don't mind them but it depends on the area because snakes are mostly in the outback & bushland but they are known to get into surburban areas and into people's houses! Thankfully I have not gotten into that situation because most snakes in Australia are extremely poisonous, but I do have a friend that has a pet snake (although in my state you need a reptile licence to keep it!)

acosta perez jose ramiro: In Australia we've only just gotten the third season meaning we know now what Lois Lane is like and I have to say she is becoming one of my favourite characters because she's such a funny person! Plus she's no damsel in distress and doesn't need Clark to fight for her. YOU GO GIRL!


	5. Contrast

Chapter 5: Contrast

"What! You can't hang out with us for Spring break!" Nikki flinched at the volume of Jess' voice, she knew her friends weren't happy with the news but that's the consequences of being a full time R.L.F.A. agent and college student; you don't get to hang out with your college buddies much.

"Aww man, but we've been planning this for weeks! Are you sure you can't come?" The twenty-two year old man asked. His shaggy hair of chocolate brown hair and sparkling mineral green eyes gave him a sad puppy effect; it was just begging for his master to give him a bone and although Nikki would never have admitted to him, it had a powerful effect on her.

"Sorry Derek but I can't. I'm going to Los Angeles to visit an old friend," Nikki replied but a moment later had to resist the urge to throw up for saying the word _friend_. "I'm sure you'll guys have a great time without me!" Her friend known by the name of Derek, with the height of 5ft 11 he was the laid-back & clown out of the group and Nikki loved hanging out with him because he had the special ability to always make you laugh like there was no tomorrow at the most random of times, even if you didn't feel like smiling you would break into hysterics.

"But _Nikkiiii_ it won't be the same without you!" Jess whined, Nikki just smiled. Although there were times that when Jess was real pushy & bossy, deep down she had a heart of gold and truly cared for her friends, but that did not mean that she was afraid to speak about what's on her mind. She was also the elder sister of Tiffany which was unusual because neither of the girls looked alike; Jess was twenty-two, 5ft 8 with crinkled chest length hair of sandy-blonde that was always worn out, tanned skin, ocean-like eyes. She was the athletic kind that always wore trendy looking clothes.

While Tiffany was twenty-one, a book worm and wore clothes that (as said before) screamed out 'Chloe Sullivan' but they made her feel comfortable. Tiffany took college very seriously, always staying at home while her sister was at a party that she had begged Tiffany to come along to but refused and simply continued reading Frankenstein. She was fairly attractive though as she was 5ft 7 with long, billowing ebony-black hair that always was worn into a messy bun, beautiful skin that was as white as the snow and forest-green eyes that shone brightly from her thin rimmed glasses.

"Now Jess, I'm sure Nikki would like to go with us but I'm also sure she would like to catch up with her friends!" Troy said in a reassuring tone, Nikki gave him a look of gratitude. Troy was the eldest of the group being twenty-six and the most quiet & mature adult of the group, he was 6ft 3 with short charcoal-black hair, stormy eyes and cream coloured skin. Most of the girls in his legal studies had swooned over him once or twice in their young lives because of his certain quietness. Many thought of him as mysterious and deeply desired him, Tiffany was ashamed to admit that she was one herself.

"It's a shame though, we always fun when we're a whole group! Maybe we can have a camping trip on summer break to make up for it," Jasmine said optimistically. Jasmine was twenty-three at the height of 5ft 7, wavy fire-red hair reaching to her backside, soft peach skin and perfect blue eyes that always reminded Nikki of the sky. Looking by her clothes, you would get the impression that Jasmine was a nature-loving girl (or how she often liked to refer to herself as 'a hippie') but her IQ was so high, it frightened young Nikki.

"Don't worry Nikki, I promise we'll take lots of photos for you," Tiffany said after finished packing her suitcase into the back of the black roofless Jeep that she, Troy, Derek and Jess would be taking.

"Now where's that little brother of mine?" Troy muttered to himself as he glanced at his watch for the fifth time in ten minutes, he hoped his brother would hurry soon, they needed to get on the road before traffic got busy. "I swear to god, he can NEVER be on time if his life depended on it!"

"Troy, please calm down. I'm sure Jake will arrive any minute now!" Jasmine said while gently patting his shoulder to try and reassure her friend.

"Of _course_ you would defend Jake, considering he's your _boyfriend_!" Jess stated making Jasmine's cheeks brighten but Jess continued. "Well it did take you guys _five months_ to finally hook up!"

"True, it only took Jess & I only one month before we went on our first date!" Derek stated to defend his girlfriend, him and Jess had been going out for a year & a half now and Nikki secretly envied the couple's freedom. She wished that the only thing they would have to worry about was a simple physics essay about Einstein's theory on relativity and not if their lover's mission would be their last. She hated to her fiancee so stressed out with work but she had to keep reminding herself that it would all soon be over this final mission. Anthony promised Nikki that he would retire so that they could finally settle down and start a family, live a normal life.

"Hey some relationships grow quickly and some take a lot of time. I mean, look at me & Anthony; even though I didn't trust him for the first few months, he still waited and now look at us, we're going to get married soon! You don't have to rush into a relationship to make it work, you just got to let it grow," Nikki quickly interrupting Jess as an attempt to calm her friend down and was rewarded with a smile for "peace resolution" attempt.

"Thanks Nikki. You always seem to know the right thing to say when you want to make someone feel better."

"Your welcome, Jasmine."

"See! That's why we need you to come Nikki! Or we'll all break up by the time we get back!" Jess argued but they both knew Jess would end up losing this conversation sooner or later. Jess was about to say something else until she was distracted by the honking of a Jeep Cherokee shining of a sparkling saphire-blue. "About time, Jake!"

"Sorry! But hey at least I'm here! Now let's get going!" The young man formally known as Jake announced as he made his exit out of his car. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey honey," Jasmine gently greeted and got on her tiptoes to kiss her 6ft 2 boyfriend. He was the same age as Jasmine with eyes of warm hazel, messy caramel-coloured hair and held the same resemblance to his brother. Jake had been the player of the group three years ago, he spent more time at college parties than studying for the exam that was due the next day, he had no real care about an intimate relationship and everyone was convinced that he had no desires for a decent relationship, except Nikki. During the time when everyone was just starting to know each other, Nikki could see Jake had strong feelings for Jasmine and confronted him on the issue one cold September's day.

_Three years ago..._

"Admit it, Jake. You care for Jasmine!" Nikki said, Jake's lack of spine was really getting on her nerves.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Nikki! You're crazy, you know that?" He asked as he kept walking to his car with Nikki hot on his trail.

"You damn right I am! But that's not the point! You love her and although no one else can see it I can, so fess up Lover Boy!" She exclaimed, god why was he making this so difficult?

"Nikki, I don't okay? Now let's drop the subject!" He retorted, Nikki knew he was lying.

"You're a terrible liar, do you know that?"

"What? For the last time: I. Don't. Love. Jasmine!" But as soon as he said that Nikki clutched her head and gave a huge yelp of pain. Shit, she thought she had finally gotten over these painful flashbacks! "Nikki! Are you okay! What's wrong?"

However she could not answer her friend's question as blood began pouring from her nose and started dripping onto the pavement. 'That's gonna leave a mark!' Nikki grimaced, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out with Jake only just preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Oh god Nikki! NIKKI! SOMEONE HELP!" Jake yelled clutching her tightly.

_End of flashback._

After that incident the gang soon learnt that Nikki had a very serious medical condition, all were astounded at this and but all the more made Jake feel guiltier by the moment. He had never felt so much fear in his life as he did in that single moment where he held Nikki's lifeless body in his arms and the image still haunted him to this day; blood gushing from her nose and staining her once flawless peach skin, her eyes clamped shut and her mouth wide open expressing the difficulty she was having to breath. Jake was scared, he really did think that she was going to die on that bitter-cold day but what was even worse, Jake was attending medical lectures and they probably covered this section but he was probably too goddamn hung over to care!

So when he received the news that Nikki would live, words couldn't describe the relief he felt when he knew that his mistakes would not cost Nikki her life. He could remember the conversation they had a little while after Nikki had woken up; she told him that she had been suffering with this disease for a while so Jake shouldn't feel guilty about her "episode", Jake kept shaking his head in protest claiming he was at fault and made a promise to her. After that, Jake applied himself in schoolwork, he studied for hours straight and strove to do his best. His grades improved dramatically and his lecturers were deeply impressed; saying that he will become a fine doctor and that was all he wanted to be. Because he didn't like the cold dread that was pitted in his stomach when he felt Nikki's lift drift away, because Jake never wanted to see her like that again, because he didn't want to be reminded that it was all his fault.

A little while after his grades improved; Jake & Jasmine soon begun dating after he finally admitted to Jasmine how much he cared for her and they've been like that for two-and-a-half years. Jake was completely devoted to Jasmine and told Nikki that as soon as they all graduated from college, Jake was going to propose and Nikki volunteered to help him one day if he ever needed help with ring shopping.

"You realise that we'll now be caught up in traffic because of you!" Jess growled.

"Hey that's their problem, means less time in the back seat for them!"

Nikki raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, boy was Derek in for it now! As on cue, Jasmine began screaming her lungs out at the guy's straight-up rudeness on such an intimate detail while Jake was rolling his eyes and wished for the agony & humiliation to end, Nikki felt sorry for her friend but she couldn't be bothered at solving another group argument. Instead she just yelled out good-bye and left, leaving the rest of friends to sort out the dilemma.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want you to take care of yourself, okay?" Anthony asked, gently holding his fiancee's face in his hands. The couple were enjoying their last few moments together before Nikki would get on her flight to Los Angeles.

Nikki smiled at her fiancee's concern but felt that Anthony was maybe blowing this a bit too much out of proportion, after all she was twenty-one! "Yes Anthony, I promise I'll take care of myself. Rest assured, that bitch will be dead before she knows what happening!" She said, determined to fulfill her lust for vengeance.

"I know you can physically, but I mean emotionally. I don't want you to do this and end up regretting it later on!" He softly retorted.

"I know and I so badly wish that for what is to occur, wouldn't but..." she paused for a moment, feeling a tinge of sorrow for what she was about to say, "it has to be done!" She quietly finished, gently shaking her head to make Anthony understand and she knew that he understood as he gave her one final kiss.

"Just be careful," he softly pleaded, letting his words sink in as he rested his forehead against her own.

"I will. I promise," Nikki promised, picking up her bags and before Anthony knew it, Nikki was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind felt nice as it gently stroked Nikki's cheeks and played with her silky brown locks, gentle as a few strands of chocolate danced with the unusually warm breeze. If someone were to gaze upon her they would have felt a sense of calm & serenity, if they didn't recognise the small bamboo shoot that was being twirled carelessly in between her fingers.

Nikki was bored, she had been standing on this roof for two hours and her target still hasn't shown up! Talk about rude! Nikki tried to remain calm but felt her frustration boiling to overdrive and if this were to occur then Nikki would most likely get off of this roof and look for the girl herself, screw it if she got any legal witnesses, nothing was worth waiting for this long!

_You always have been impatient, Nikki! _She smiled, even when they were thousands of miles away from each other, Anthony was still able to ponder into her mind and calm her down. Still, she would like to leave before anyone found her, namely the owner of this house she had broken into. The owner was an elderly lady with arthritis and a hearing aid. She lived alone with the company of two cats, her husband "died five years ago from cancer" Nikki read in a diary entry while searching through the woman's belongings. She would've felt guilty for invading the lady's privacy but at that time, Nikki it felt rather necessary to see if she was in any danger. However, if the woman did happen to discover the young assassin on her roof, Nikki wasn't sure if she had the heart to end the woman's nearly expired life; Nikki always had a soft spot for the widows. Unusual it may sound but to Nikki, you were dead after your lover drew their final breath. Hey what could she say, Nikki was a hopeless romantic!

The brunette's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she caught sight of her target. Grinning sadistically, Nikki took aim and waited however her prey was moving around; up & down, crouching and all around, Nikki was becoming extremely frustrated that she could not get a clear view of her target and when the girl sat down to continue the phone conversation, Nikki blew it. "OH COME ON!" She shouted frustrated, jumping up and down in great annoyance but froze a moment later when she realised her mistake. Her target however, had not the assassin's outburst.

Collecting herself, the twenty-one year old took several breaths and aimed again, ten minutes later the girl finally finished her conversation. This was it, Nikki thought, finally after three longs years she could claim revenge on Folax. But as she was about to blow the poisonous dart into Folax's neck, Nikki was overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. Memories flooded painfully into the woman's mind; memories that pierced through her skull like lightening as she tried to regain control by clutching tightly onto the side of her head. The memories showed of her & Folax when they were younger; laughing & cheering- through the good & the bad, they made Nikki lower her bamboo shoot so that she could relive these happy moments until it came up to the point where she decided not to commit the deed; until one memory flashed painfully through Nikki's conflicting mind.

_Nikki pleading, screaming, begging for someone to help her but all she received was a cold, hard glare and the coffin was slammed shut by no other than Libby Folax herself._

The woman opened her eyes in a heartbeat and before she knew it, the dart was lodged into the African-American girl's neck. The girl fell backwards of the couch, a loud clatter echoed through the house letting Nikki aware that she had not missed. Nikki turned and was about to leave but decided against it, the bitch should at least know that she failed at killing Python, so the assassin grabbed her grappling hook and aimed for the girl's roof.

Libby's breathing sharpened, what the hell just happened? Why is she on the floor? And why is she suddenly struggling to do a simple task of passing air in & end of her lungs? All these questions raced through Libby's mind as she tried to pull herself up but she could not find the strength to do so, soon she had finally come to the conclusion that this must've been the work of an agent! Libby cursed herself for getting herself in this situation, she let out a strangled cry after another failed attempt at moving but what concerned her even more was the unconsciousness that threatened to consume her. Blood pounded loudly into her ear drums and sweat slivered from her forehead to her cheeks, she felt like she would've thrown up if she could move. While this happened Libby could've sworn she was becoming delirious because she could her a sweet voice singing a song which usually was meant to be cheery, now so disturbing Libby felt a shiver down her neck.

"_Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her. Call me when you try to wake her up. Call me when you try to wake her. I can always sleep standing up. Call me when you try to wake her._" A young woman softly sung as she slowly entered the living room, Libby blinked her blurry eyes as she tried to figure out the intruder, she did it twice before making a guess.

"Jade?" She croaked, no it wasn't Jade, she may have looked like her friend but this woman had something in her eyes; they held a flame of hatred, remorse and lust. Libby gasped and made another guess, hoping sure she would be stood corrected, "Cindy?" 

The former-blonde frowned at her target's question, she crouched down and looked down at the woman with little emotion. "Cindy? No, she died a long time ago. She died the moment you slammed the casket door on her and buried her, leaving her to die."

Libby once again gasped, Cindy was still alive! "That can't be! You died, we all saw you get shot and the blood all you coughed up, even the doctors said that you were dead!"

Seeing the woman's fear made Nikki wear another sadistic smile, "Well they should get a new job then because I was far from dead although I do have to admit a little part of me died when you guys gave up hope of believing I was still alive!" She finished feigning hurt and then placed herself on a seat where she was still able to see Libby shifting uncomfortably. "Funny thing black mamba poison is, I assume you have seen the movie Kill Bill?" Libby only nodded, "Well when you think about it, my life is like a movie. Extract the happy ending of course."

Libby tried to say something but her throat was constricted, she couldn't breathe! Oh how she longed for a simple inhale, not noticing her pain, Nikki continued on. "But thankfully I'm going to be the one with the happy ending while you lay in the casket that you promised me, oh so long ago. And when you're little fiancee is crying helplessly for his long lost love, I'll..." she walked over and then gently whispered in Spanish into Libby's ear knowing that the woman had been taught by her boyfriend two and half years ago.

Libby's eyes widened and she gave a strangled scream of "No!" Nikki however, rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Libby to shed silent tears for herself, for Sheen and their soon-to-be destroyed future.

End of Chapter 5.

AN: Sorry once again for updating so late because as we all know I have a bad tenancy to do so! Anyway thanks for all the reviews and your pertinence, now onto the more serious issue:

Reviewer "Anger"- I am really sorry for offending you in chapter one of "An Impossible Reunion 1" and honestly, I have nothing against the Chinese! It is simply just fiction that should not be taken seriously or to heart. Look, I am not implying that the Chinese are enemies with America! But then again, judging by how you think you probably also assume that I have something against Russian people just because I made the main villain Russian!

Well I hate to break it to you, "Anger" but I don't. Just because I wrote the way I did doesn't mean I think of the world as that and I am deeply sorry for offending your heritage, I really am and I'm glad that you're proud to be Chinese but know this: I'm not against the Chinese or any other culture but now, you have offended ME! _Sarcastic- _So thanks a lot "Anger" and instead of emailing complaints to me, why don't you do it to all the movies & TV shows that have the Chinese as the bad guys? Their productions would be watched by millions worldwide compared to my fanfic that only has a hundred or so read by!

ANN: I'm sorry to all my reviewers if you're offended by my comment to "Anger"! I'll try to update again soon, the very irritated Water-Star.


	6. Failure

Chapter 6: Failure

_How could have this had happened?_

This was a question Enrique had been quietly asking himself after watching Sheen and Libby's bodies be carried into the E.R.

For the past three hours of being in the hospital, Enrique had spent them trying desperately to wash & scrub vigorously, attempting to get rid of the bloodstains of his cousin and fiancee. Scrubbing and scrubbing until he was sure he no longer had any skin left on his hands but it still didn't feel like it was enough, the blood was still stained into his skin.

He will never be able to remove it.

What was worse was that he struggling to resist the urge to throw up as he did not wish to go through the painful dry heaves for the third time.

Sheen and Enrique had just arrived in a cab from the airport, not telling Libby of their coming so it would be a surprise. After retrieving their luggage from the boot and paying the cabbie their fee, the two men quietly entered the house and with great stealth, they rushed upstairs to the guest room where Enrique would be staying in. Sheen went downstairs to surprise Libby while Enrique decided to make a phone call to his parents, he had just entered the fifth digit into his cell phone when he heard shouting, furniture crashing and a cry for help. Enrique immediately rushed downstairs and was horrified by the scene.

An African-American woman, who Enrique presumed to be Libby, was lying helplessly on the ground and looked to be unconscious while his cousin suffered a more gruesome attack; a fire-poker pierced through his chest, nailing Sheen to the wall. Enrique almost threw up when he noticed the huge amount of bruising and blood coating his cousin's face, but what concerned him more was the numerous thin trails of blood that were dripping down the creme-coloured wall.

Enrique rung 9-1-1 immediately, thankful that his cousin had told the number to him before getting out of the cab. 'Guess it wasn't as stupid as I said before...' he thought while pacing around the living room. He didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure what Libby's injuries were so he was unable to treat them and he couldn't give any medical assistance to Sheen or he would bleed to death, he was however, able to the iron rod out of the wall without causing too much damage but unable to get Sheen to regain consciousness.

They were the worst ten minutes of his life. Enrique remembered how he prayed to God and begged him to let the couple survive and could remember the overwhelming relief that spread through the man as the paramedics had finally showed up and gave them immediate medical attention. The two bodies had been rushed into the E.R. and Enrique had been here ever since.

"What do you mean we can't see them? Fuck regulations, they're our family!" A woman's voice thundered, focusing the attention of all those surrounding her.

The man didn't even bother looking up, he was too tired, he did though feel bad for the lady at the desk. Guess the saying _"Hell hath no fury than a woman's wrath!" _had been established for a situation such as this.

"Jade you have to calm down! Surely, you can let us in. I mean Sheen and Libby, well they're like family." Enrique quickly raised his face from his hands to see a couple talking to the receptionist, his curiosity kicked in. "Please you have to let us see them, or at least at us know how they're coping!" Nick gently pleaded.

"I'm sorry sir, but I am not authorised to give any information about the couple's medical status!" The woman sternly informed. Really, she did want to let them know, but she would lose her job.

"Yeah, well I have the duty of kicking your a-"

"Excuse me, but how may I ask that you know Sheen?" Enrique said, interrupting the feisty brunette from finishing her threat.

"Sheen's our friend. We've known him since primary school!" Nick answered, feeling a tad protective of the informative he had just let out.

"High school for me. Well, last few months anyway!" Jade admitted, "Who may I ask, are you?"

"Enrique Estevez. I'm Sheen's cousin!" He introduced sheepishly, the couple both raised their eyebrows in surprise.

"I didn't know that Sheen had a cousin!" Jade said, suspicious of the man.

"Yeah, Sheen doesn't really talk about his family that much if you've noticed," Enrique replied somewhat offended. "Neither about friends!"

Jade clutched her fist, feeling hurt that Sheen never spoke about neither her or Nick to his family. Was Sheen simply sanguine; making a best friend in one moment and then replacing them in the next? Was he ashamed? She really hoped that wasn't so because although she never really admitted it to anyone, Jade was afraid of being replaced for someone better and forgotten with no one there to care for her.

She's been afraid of it since she living in the orphanage.

Jade shook her head, 'What the hell is wrong with you, Jade? Sheen didn't purposely not mention you or Nick or anyone else for that matter, he's just forgetful. Besides worry about the more important things, like him & Libby surviving from whatever the fuck attacked them!' Suddenly fearing the thought that Sheen and Libby may not make it. "Do you know they're doing?" She asked softly, the tone made Enrique's eyes soften.

"Sheen was found with a fire poker embedded into his chest, they had to cut it into two before they could remove it. He's suffered a punctured lung but other than that a few bumps and bruises, so thankfully he'll be fine."

"What about Libby?" Nick asked, wrapping his arm around Jade's shoulders because if Libby's condition would be in any thought as he thought it to be then Jade would need all the support she could get when she found out.

"Libby, Libby is... Libby is," god the words were so hard to speak! Enrique wasn't sure if he had the strength to tell the couple the bad news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't get this Jimmy, how could this have happened to Sheen and Libby? And in such a short time!" Jenny asking her partner whilst they roamed around the living room.

"I don't know, but the person must've been skilled if they were able to beat up a fully grown male and an ex-agent!" Jimmy replied picking up the remains of Libby's coffee table, frowning when he found no clue and chucked it on the ground. It was only them two while Jade and Nick went to the hospital to see if they could find any further details of the couple's status. Leaving Claire, Carl & David behind at the base.

"What makes me even more curious is how did this person know that Sheen & Libby would be together, at this exact time, when neither Libby or any of us, knew that Sheen was coming back to America?" Jenny enquired.

"Maybe, Libby knew that Sheen was coming back but she had no time to tell any of us!" Jimmy theorised.

"True, none of us haven't really been keeping in touch lately. Considering we're all on different ends of the country!"

"Well, I think it would be best if we all stick together. I really don't think any of us should be alone when there's someone who's out to get us!"

"I agree. We should-" Jenny's sentence was interrupted by her mobile. "Hello? Oh hey Jade what's the status? Oh my god! What about Sheen, how's he holding up? Thank god! Me? I'm with Jimmy at the moment checking out Libby's apartment. No clues so far. Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible! Bye."

"So what's wrong?" Jimmy finally asked, feeling as if his brain were to explode in any moment.

"Sheen's going to make it but Libby... Libby's in a coma."

"What?" Suddenly wished she didn't answer his question, Jenny cringed at the tone of Jimmy's voice. 'That's it! I'm gonna hunt that son of a bitch down and kill them for what they've done to Libby!' He thought feeling himself be fuelled by anger.

God help the person who did this! Was the only thought that invaded Jenny's mind as she followed him out of the household.

Jimmy Neutron is not a force that should be dealt with when pissed off!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" Nikki screamed over the phone. 'No this can't be happening! How is it even possible?'

Anthony cringed at the volume of Nikki's voice. Although it was over the phone, Anthony would become slightly scared when Nikki became angry. 'Nikki Python is not a force that should be dealt with when pissed off!' He thought, grimacing. "That's not only the bad news. Her fiancee survived as well!"

Anthony quickly pulled the phone away from his ear when he heard the chain of colourful language before putting that phone back to his ear again. "You finished?"

"Yes for now! I can't believe this is happening! How could I have failed such a simple task?"

"Nikki, you did not fail. Folax was apart of P.S.F.P.U.S.A. so it was expected that there would be a chance for either to survive!"

Anthony heard her sigh, "I suppose your right. But I just feel like I've let you down."

"What! Nikki no! You could never let me down! I couldn't care any less whether you get back at P.S.F.P.U.S.A. or not. Just as long as you're happy."

He could her smile, "What would I do without you?"

Anthony should have said something conceited to reassure Nikki, but he never liked lying to her. "You'd be able to move on."

Nikki's shoulders tensed at his response but silently nodded. "Tonight I'm going to the hospital and finish this once and for all before the _real _shit hits the fan!"

"Be careful."

"I will. Promise."

End of Chapter 6.

AN: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story but I've decided to put this fanfiction on hold for four to six months until I can actually get into the mood again because even now I've found it very difficult to finish this chapter. Don't worry, I will finish this fic eventually. Promise!

Thank you everyone for your support and I'll update again in a few months. C'ya, Water-Star.


End file.
